A Perfectionist
by crazyaboutfanfiction
Summary: "And lastly, we'll need someone who knows this stuff inside out. Someone who can back up every position. Someone with experience working big jobs who knows what it's gonna take. Someone who knows all the loopholes in our plan and in theirs." "A perfectionist?" Brian asked. "Exactly."
1. Chapter 1

"Nora!" I yelled as I walked out of the hotel bathroom. "Nora! We're in a hurry here. Are you done packing yet?" I threw the toiletry bag on top of the clothes in my suitcase and pushed down on it to get the thing to close.

Nora stepped out of the closet, pulling on her jacket. "Please, Sky, You and I both know I was ready first. Stop acting like I'm the one behind." She pulled the wool up her arms and tossed my leather jacket over the beds at me.

A knock on the door joining our room to the one on our left brought us out of the mini morning argument, and Leslie stuck her head through the door. "Austin's got our stuff loaded in the car. You lady's ready? We've got to be on a flight to New York in a few hours. This job isn't just going to do itself."

I snorted. Leslie loved playing house with us, acting like our mother, like she and Austin were the happy married couple and proud parents of two little girls. Admittedly, Nora and I acted like two little girls sometimes with all our teasing and pranking, but we certainly knew to be serious when the time came. In fact, we may not have a set order to things, but if something went wrong, if we needed a plan, or if there was just a time for someone to lead, it was always me.

Generally, the four of us tore across the country racing and pulling jobs wherever we hit, and when we did show up everyone was surprised that I was the one in control.

I'd been through a lot of crap in my life, between my dad's abuse, my brother's arrest, and the crazy messed up story that came to be my teenage years of life I'd suffered enough for all of us to agree I was the one to make all the life altering decisions.

"Let's go," I mumbled, grabbing my bag and following Nora out the door. I felt bad for the rest of the group. My moods had been really unstable lately… Of course, I knew why but I wouldn't tell them that. This wasn't the first time; it probably wouldn't be the last. If they'd put up with me this long they mustn't be leaving any time soon.

I threw my bag on top of Austin's in the open trunk and ignored the keys Leslie's boyfriend tried handing me. "You drive." Trying not to notice the shocked look on his face for letting him drive my baby, I slid in the back seat and laid down to continue a nap.

I used to always do this with Brian. He picked me up from school and sometimes I had to go with him when he jacked a car or took it to a chop shop. I didn't resent him for it like everyone thought. He was doing it to help Mom make ends meet. He got me started on cars, and I'd come really far if I say so myself. I loved him more than life, knew he wouldn't let a thing hurt me.

The hard part was watching them drag him off to Juvie. He'd got caught, and I'd been waiting for him at the end of the street. It was while he was gone that I got serious about racing, serious and good. I paid Mom's rent with it.

When she started disapproving of it, saying I was better than that, I took off. She'd never corrected my brother, and that hurt. I continued to send her money for rent as I travelled around winning races all over. When he got out of Juvie, my brother hunted me down. He tried to get me to go straight with him. I'd refused. I'd grown up, and I started making my own decisions then. We kept in contact the whole time, still do.

Or at least we tried. That's why I was so moody. I closed off when I went long times without talking to him. He told me all about his friends, said we'd get along great. I didn't need for him to tell me to know he was racing. I knew he'd gotten back into my crowd, but I wasn't going to push him to leave his friends and come with us. No matter how much I wanted him around.

"She's thinking about him again." Nora whispered, thinking I was still zoned out. My '67 Impala had bench seats, and the three had opted to give me the back to myself.

I heard Leslie sigh, "Why doesn't she just call him for once?"

Nora snorted, "He's running with racers now. So why isn't he here?"

Slowly I sat up, not wanting to eavesdrop anymore. "Let's stop for coffee before going to the airport." I told them pointing at a Starbucks a few blocks up from us.

"Ok." Austin consented. His eyes met mine in the rearview mirror, and I knew he knew I'd heard them talking.

As Austin pulled into a parking space in front of Starbucks he looked back at me, "I'll go in and get it. Everyone want the usual?"

Leslie and Nora answered him with yeses while I reached into my bag and grabbed my phone that was ringing. It couldn't be him, so I don't know why I hurried. We pulled jobs all around the world, but no matter what he made sure he knew where we were so he didn't wake me up. He always called when it'd be afternoon wherever we were. I was a late sleeper, years of living with me taught all the crew that.

"Who is it?" Austin asked, not hearing the other girl's orders.

I answered without looking. "Hello?"

"Sky? Hey sis, It's Brian. I kind of need your help. And that team of yours, if they're as good as you say."

I raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Rio," Brian answered, sounding hopeful.

I checked my watch for the time and nodded to myself, "We'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Text me an address."

I hung up and reached over the seat to open the driver's door so Austin could get out. "Hurry and get that coffee. We've got a change of plans…"

Austin jumped out and ran inside, not bothering to get anyone's orders again, even though he didn't get them the first time.

"What's the change of plan?" Leslie knew the drill. She flipped over to sit in the back so she could sit by Austin while I took over driving.

"We're headed to Rio." I said without further explanation.

Nora raised an eyebrow and prodded for more, "Because…?"

"Because Brian needs help."

And that settled that. We'd helped Austin's brother out of a jam before, Nora's sister too. Family came first, even if we'd made our own little family.

**Brian's POV**

Mia and I followed Dom out on the balcony as he looked out over Rio.

"First we're gonna need a chameleon; someone who can blend in. Anywhere." I nodded, I didn't have a connection to one of those, but by the look in his eyes, Dom already had it covered.

"A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything."

I chuckled. Now that, was something I could handle. "I got that."

"We'll need someone who's good with circuits." Mia pointed out, and Dom nodded before adding on to it.

"And with those circuits Reyes is gonna have walls, we're gonna need guys to punch through those walls." I had the circuits. But nothing came to mind about the walls… Unless.

"What else?" Mia asked.

"Utilities and weapons, somebody who ain't afraid to throw down." I knew someone like that… This was looking more and more like I was going to have to make that call.

"Most importantly, we're gonna need two precision drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys who never lose."

I smiled, "Well you know we got that."

"And lastly, we'll need someone who knows this stuff inside out. Someone who can back up every position. Someone with experience working big jobs who knows what it's gonna take. Someone who knows all the loopholes in our plan and in theirs."

I sighed and shook my head. I was going to have to make the call. "A perfectionist?" I added to the end, trying to find a part of her he didn't just describe.

"Exactly." Obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

"Well…" I pulled out my phone and looked down at it. "I think I've got most of that covered…"

Mia took my hand, "What's wrong Brian?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Just give me a minute… I didn't think I'd be making this call for a job like this."

Mia nodded, backing up to give me space and dragging Dom back with her.

"Hello?" I'd pressed speed dial three. It only had to ring once. I had no time to think.

"Sky? Hey sis."

* * *

**Hi, please please please leave a review and such, I'd love to know what you think and if I should continue or not... I'm not sure if it's any good. And plus, this is my first fiction on this site. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's POV

Everyone arrived within minutes of each other. First to show up, in a taxi, was, I assumed, one of Brian's friends. He was a tall, fairly muscled black man in a leather jacket. The man looked around the warehouse, but before he could do much of anything he was joined by another man in a fairly classic looking car.

"Aw hell no," the guy in the car chimed up first. "I see they really scraped the bottom of the barrel."

The man in the leather immediately shot back, "I guess they did since your ass is here." They sized each other up a second. "When you gonna give Martin Luther King his car back?"

The guy in the car countered with, "As soon as you give Rick James his jacket back." The pair paused a moment before laughing and 'man-hugging' each other in greeting.

Neither of the pair noticed the Korean appear behind them. "I thought cock fights were illegal in Brazil." He pointed out to them as he casually munched on a snack.

"I see you all met." Dom led Brian and I up to the three.

I raised an eyebrow. "This isn't everybody is it?" I asked Brian in a failed whisper.

Brian checked his watch and snorted. "One minute…"

"What?" I was now confused, and didn't really notice that everyone could hear us.

Brian shook his head. "He said he wanted a perfectionist… It's 11:59, not afternoon yet."

"It is now. Your watch is slow." Everyone in the group turned.

Sky's POV

"It is now. Your watch is slow." All eyes turned to me as me and the other three walked up behind Brian and his two friends.

The four of us had switched plane tickets from New York to Rio and flown down over night. We'd only taken so long because of getting through security at the airport and waiting for Austin's brother, who was the marketing director of Lamborghini, to hook us up with two cars for rides here.

We'd come in the same time as the other car, but he was so loud it masked our noise.

"And for the record, we would've been here earlier if Leslie hadn't driven the second car. Unfortunately, I'm still working on being in two places at once." I really felt somewhat uneasy in this room.

"You made it!" Brian pulled me into a hug, which quickly started some kind of happy fest of hugging everyone you actually knew till you stopped when you ran out of people.

I let go of Brian quickly so he could greet everyone, and I lagged back to where Leslie, Austin, and Nora were about two feet away from the rest of the group.

"Dom, this is Tej, best circuit man on the East Coast. And this is my boy Roman Pierce; we go way back I met this cat in Juvie. Pulled that job with him in Miami." My brother introduced the fairly intimidating bald guy, who I figured was Dom, to the two men bickering earlier.

Dom nodded, "Heard about you."

"Nice digs." The hot Asian guy commented on the place before his eyes gazed over to the four of us.

"OH!" Brian had forgotten to introduce us. "Everyone, this," he took my hand and pulled up in front of the four men and the girl, my crew moving up with me, "is Sky, and her crew Austin, Leslie, and Nora."

I could feel everyone eyeing me suspiciously. Brian had given no explanation. The others were already so well known on the streets or got some explanation, but he'd seemed to forget these people didn't grow up with me. The girl looked to be the most wary of me, and I figured this must be the Mia he talked so much about.

"Sorry, he's clearly lost his manners." Only Nora was between me and her, so I could hold my hand out for her to shake, "I'm Skylar O'Connor, Bri's sister. You must be this Mia he tells me so much about."

I could see the tension in Dom's shoulders ease, now that he knew Brian wasn't some kind of cheater, and the girl immediately smiled. "OH! Sorry, I guess I…"

I shook my head, cutting her off. "It's fine. We'll blame it all on Brian. That's how I got away with everything growing up."

"She's not lying," Brian mumbled under his breath. "Girl's good at covering her tracks."

"So what's this all about Dom?" The Asian cut in, before continuing his chip eating.

I shut up immediately, wanting to know why I left a half million dollar job in New York for a visit to my brother's friends in Rio.

"Yeah man, why'd you drag us halfway around the world?" the one Bri introduced as Tej butted in.

Dom was very serious when he answered, "Cause we got a job."

The laughing was over, and Brian led us to a table. "All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes."

"The drug dealer?" Austin cut in finally, eyes wide.

Dom looked over at Brian in confusion, but Brian shrugged. "You said you wanted someone who knows this stuff inside and out… I gave you a team of them."

"He's never been busted on anything before. That guy doesn't leave a paper trail," I added, almost excited at the thought of taking on Reyes.

"Right and no paper trail means…" Brian didn't get to finish because this time Leslie beat him to it.

"No paper trail means no banks. No banks, Cash houses." She said.

All of us were familiar with Reyes. When we occasionally did jobs in Brazil sometimes we hit low level workers of Reyes, they were rich enough to get us by for a bit but low enough for us not to get caught.

"That's right." Brian opened up the map on the table. "Ten of them to be exact. Spread throughout the city."

Dom finally cut in, "And we're gonna hit 'em all."

Tej glanced around for a second before asking, "All of them?"

Dom nodded, "All of them."

Roman, Brian's other friend, cut in, "Sounds crazy, bring us to a whole nother country just to rob the man who runs it… I thought this was business, sounds personal to me… Is that what this is?" Roman started to move away, "I got love for yall but personal aint good business. I can't do this homie." He began to walk away.

Dom seemed a tad frustrated as I started to speak loud to emphasize it to Roman, though he pretended to ignore him. "So what we're talking about is a hundred million dollars."

I chuckled and watched as Roman started coming back. "You say what? … See sometimes I be overthinking man. And uh… you know, I know we just met…"

Dom ignored him and kept talking. "Hundred million dollars, everything we take, we split even."

"So…" Tej did the math, "10 million a piece? … I am down with that."

"10 million… sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Roman added.

It was then that Leslie decided to chimed in again, "You can't pull off ten heists on the same mark. You just can't."

"Yeah," the Asian, who's name I still didn't know, bumped in, "once you hit the first one, they're gonna do everything they can to protect the rest."

"Exactly." Dom said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow and met Brian's gaze as I leaned forward on the table. "We're in…" I looked at my crew over my shoulder.

Leslie looked to Austin, who nodded and said, "Only cause we've been waiting for this for years."

"Waiting for what?" Mia asked, more to me.

Nora chuckled and crossed her arms, "Revenge."

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think? It'd mean a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Because of Brian's insisting, I stayed out of the fake heist at the first safe house, and instead hung back with Mia. I got to know the girl who stole my brother's heart, and she got to know every embarrassing story I'd ever told about Brian.

"Seriously!" Mia's laughter echoed through the warehouse just in time to see everyone else pulling up into the warehouse.

"Oh no," Brian called as he got out of the car with Dom. "SKY! What did you tell her?"

Mia let out another giggle as I turned in my chair to face everyone coming in the building, my brightest smirk on my face. "Nothing bro, don't worry. I totally left out the part where you said you wanted to be a superhero one day and put Mom's bra on as a mask to call yourself Captain WonderBra… And I was nice enough to not say anything about you making the dog your supervillian, putting her underwear on him and calling him the evil Dr. Thong."

Everyone burst out laugh and Brian looked redder than a tomato. "You little!" He started running towards me and the platform, but I just blew him a kiss, jumped over the railing and headed for my car. "Why would you do that!" Brian yelled after me as he tried to catch up.

"She has no blackmail now!" I yelled back at him. "Consider it a favor! At least it's out now!" I slid in the front seat of the old, used Bentley Austin's brother had sent me and closed the door to distance me and Brian.

Brian sighed and stopped, shaking his head at me. He didn't have any embarrassing stories about me, so I was pretty safe. "I'm going for food. Anybody want some?" I called out.

"Mind if I tag along?" I hadn't even heard Asian guy approach the passenger side.

I raised an eyebrow but unlocked the door. "If you really want to… I promise I'll try and not roll the car." Asian guy chuckled and hopped in the car. "Text me if you guys want anything!" I yelled not bothering to wait around and take everyone's order.

I slammed the gas and pulled out onto the street in 'true racer fashion' as Nora called it. "They never told me you were a racer." He commented.

I raised my eyebrow and looked over at him. "If it's any consolation, they never even told me your name."

"It's Han." He introduced himself. "And you're Skylar?"

I nodded, "Most people just call me Sky."

He chuckled, "I like Skylar better. It's a beautiful name, suits you."

I smiled but kept my eyes on the road, "Brian says they brought Roman to be the talker… Looks like they could've spared his share and had you do both." I drifted a sharp turn onto a deserted street and stopped the car to look at him. "Does that same line work on all the girls where you're from cause it doesn't seem to have much success?"

"It never works on the ones smart enough to know they deserve better than a one night stand." Han's answers were smooth, suave and I was sure he was the type who could get any girl he wanted. I started driving again and drifted as I hit the dead end before heading back on the main road. "I've also noticed it doesn't work on the pretty female racers who drive like they might be able to beat me."

I supposed it was a compliment to my driving, and that line actually did have me blushing a tad. "Gonna take more than compliments to get me to spread my legs." I joked.

"I figured it would, but I'm always willing to try for such a pretty girl." Han played smoothly.

* * *

When it came to spotting the cars moving the money, Brian had placed me on the rooftop with Tej. He didn't trust me alone with Mia anymore, so while the rest of us were out spotting, Leslie opted to stay with her.

"I got mine." I heard Han call over the radio.

"So," Tej smirked like Han had reminded him something. His binoculars weren't trained on the car. He was too far from the edge for that, behind me and where I was leaning over the railing to see the car. "You and Han last night…" It wasn't a question or a statement, so I ignored it.

I rolled my eyes and took the walkie talkie, "I got eyes on five and Tej has eyes on my ass."

"Tej, if you touch her…" Brian's warning was cut off… by Han of all people.

"Don't even bother Tej. No amount of talking will get her in your bed." Han's words came across calm as always.

I heard Roman snort, "Speaking from experience there, Han? Maybe you just don't know how to talk a girl into spreading her legs."

I decided to intervene. "He's a smoother talker than you, Rome; I'll spread my legs when you beat me in a race."

"Sweetheart, don't make it so easy." Roman taunted back.

I heard Brian start to scold him but again; he was cut off. "That ain't happening any time soon. Don't worry Brian. Girl's a beast." Austin complimented.

"Oh Austin, maybe Han wasn't the smoothest talker here." I joked back.

Nora's giggle came over the radio, "Well, it certainly wasn't Rome."

I kicked back with my heel to get Tej's attention. "Is that going where I think it is?" I asked Tej, pointing to the car.

"Hey I know you guys said they were consolidating the money somewhere, but yall aint gonna believe this." Tej told them.

Tej and I ran down to my car and booked it over to meet up with everyone else, all joking aside.

"Well this job just got a lot harder." Brian said as we all eyed the police station.

"If he's moving it into a police station he's got some serious connections in there," Austin pointed out.

"Hell yeah," Roman nodded, "we can't do this."

"Can't," Han spoke up, "You mean shouldn't."

"This doesn't change a thing," Dom ended all the bickering. "We stick to the plan."

"Say what? This just went from mission impossible to mission in-freaking-sanity." Roman blew up. "Whatever man, I ain't scared! I'm just letting yall know going in that building is crazy." Brian went running after him as he walked away.

"Can I ride back in your car?" Nora asked. "I kind of borrowed that motorcycle without the owner's knowledge."

"Here," I tossed her the keys. "Car's a 2 seater. Have fun with Tej."

Nora nodded and tossed the keys over my head to Tej. "You're driving…"

"With pleasure," He smiled, tossing his arm over her shoulder as they walked to my car.

"Ah, young love." I said as I walked up beside Han to watch them.

Han chuckled, "You're one to talk… If Brian gets Roman back, he'll take you up on that race."

"Well," I smirked up at him, "Maybe the three of us should race, that way if he beats me he still won't beat you… Hell, I may even give it to you for beating him."

Han chuckled, "Thought you said I couldn't talk you into anything."

"I did. And you can't." We both started walking toward his car. I leaned far over the top of the car, giving a perfect view down my shirt. "…In case you didn't notice, that was verging on me offering."

I got in the passenger seat and watched as he climbed in the driver's seat with a smile. He seemed like the type to come across emotionless, but that smile could make anyone's heart melt.

**Yvain-Hayes thanks for the review, means a lot. Hope I updated soon enough.**

**Please keep reviewing, really wanna know what you guys think. And thanks to everyone who favorited or followed the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

I laid back in the chair as Tej argued about whether or not we should be breaking into a police station.

"You know police stations are designed to keep people in, not out." Han cut in.

"He's right. That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we were there." Brian agreed with Han.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You'll need eyes in there." I told them. "Bare minimum you need to find out what the vault looks like.

All eyes went to Roman at that point, and he looked up to meet our gaze. "What are you looking at me? Why me?" He asked.

"Cause you got the biggest mouth," Brian answered honestly.

Tej snorted, "That's for damn sure." Roman looked betrayed, but he agreed to go none the less.

"They won't let Roman back into the evidence room if they know who's money it is in the vault." I pointed out to everyone. "We need a backup, a camera or something on the inside in case they don't let him in."

"Well Sis," Brian turned to me, "Any ideas?"

* * *

While Tej, Brian, and Roman were out getting the vault model, Mia and I were running over the blue prints yet again. Or at least that's what she claimed to keep Han and Dom to the couches and out of our way.

"What's going on with you and Han?" She asked me in a quiet whisper, glancing over her shoulder where Nora was just joining Han and Dom with a deck of playing cards in her hands.

I narrowed my eyes, "Tej asked me the same thing on the roof. What's up with people and thinking there's something between me and Han?"

She giggled and shook her head. "You don't see it? You two have this ridiculous, almost adorable, flirting streak going on. I almost want to see him and Roman race you just so I can route for Han and see how you two would turn out." Mia sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, "Listen. I can tell neither of you is looking for anything serious right now. But I see the way you look at each other; he'd might be good for you... Even Brian thinks so, and you know how clueless he is. You have fun teasing and flirting with him, but in the long run you'd be a great match."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the blue prints, but from there on in while we talked things over, I couldn't help the occasional glance back at the Asian sitting behind us.

* * *

"Assuming you'll breach the safe, how the hell do we get in?" Mia asked Brian.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about getting in," Brian leaned over the prints. "The door to the evidence room is alarmed, so that's not happening. Then we got this one here, but there's a guard right there. So that's no good. This one," He pointed to one wall, "This one shares a wall with the basement bathroom."

Roman nodded, "So what about the money?" He asked while eating. "That's gonna be some heavy shit to move."

I leaned back against the counter next to Han, wondering Bryan's solution to this problem, till Han stole the words out of my mouth. "You're talking about five tons in cash weight."

Brian was smiling with pride now, "Yeah, but that's the thing about the bathroom." He had a plan. "It's got a vent that leads to the parking garage. All we gotta do is pop the vent then pass the money through to some waiting cars."

"So," Nora hopped off her table, "You're telling me someone is gonna have to evacuate and keep the men's bathroom empty?" She shook her head, "don't sign me up for that."

I got to my feet and smiled, leaning over the table to look at Leslie. "You're up Chica."

Leslie's smile turned to a smirk. "Finally I get to use the new stuff!" She ran towards the back, presummably to get her bag from our sleeping area.

"Don't overload on the explosives again this time, Les!" I yelled after her.

She giggled and caught Austin's eye, "Tag along baby?"

* * *

We were all standing around behind Mia and Brian waiting for Leslie to get us a visual on the cameras. I was standing near the back of the pack trying to clear my thoughts on the rest of this plan.

"Hey," Han came walking up behind me and rested his head on my shoulder just as Mia yelled out that she had visual. Han's head was still on my shoulder but I could feel it turn from looking at me to the computer.

"Leslie, We're looking at four cameras." Brian told Leslie over his radio.

Han stepped even closer to me, "That's some high end shit too, fiber optics, 100 degree field of view."

"10 seconds of oscillation," I added with a nod.

"That's a narrow window man," Brian commented.

Nora eyed the computer suspiciously, "Can we not tap in and replace the image?"

"Nah," Tej shook his head, "hooked into a digital sync. They'd know we were in the system. The best we can do is peak." His own words seemed to deflate him.

Roman sighed, "We're gonna need some real fast cars to get through this."

"Not just fast," Han pointed to one of the camera feeds. "You got a hard right and a hairpin. You're gonna need something agile." His arms wrapped around my waist and laced together on my stomach.

"You guys mock up a track." Dom told us. "O'Connor, let's go get some cars."

Brian's face immediately brightened, "Nice."

"I think that means we're," Nora stepped forward and gestured between her and me, "up…"

Dom gave us the same look I'd seen him give Mia many times so far, overprotective brother, "Why?"

"Things are run differently here in Rio." I said, pulling out of Han's grip. "You'll need us to get your way in. We've still got some friends around here."

"Then come on." Brian sighed, rolling his eyes. He clearly didn't like the idea of me at a race in Rio.

While the boys went towards Dom's car, I stopped Nora for a second, "Text Austin. Ask him how fast his brother can get us one of his cars…" I whispered. "Fastest thing they've got. Tell him whatever lie it takes."

* * *

Brian and Dom followed behind me and Nora as we lead the way to the Rio races. On the outside, was just like American, but once you knew how it worked it was completely different..

We pulled up; my Bentley and Dom's American muscle car stuck out among the 'faster' imports. Dom and Bri were out first, and unfortunately already walking around like they owned the place. "They'll get themselves shot." Nora mumbled as we moved to catch up.

"How about that, all motor, no tuning issues. I always wanted one of those." Brian said, eyeing up a blue car that looked very familiar to me. The thought of it brought a smile to my face. I recognize that car anywhere.

"Held the record on the Avandia three years running. You got a lot of balls bringing your problems here Toretto. Not to mention a cop." Yep, once he was around the car, I recognized Diogo in a second. Clearly, he hadn't seen me and Nora yet.

"Yeah we can keep that on the low." Brian said hesitantly.

"Word on the street is there's a lot of people looking for you two." He pointed at them accusingly. "Oh what, you didn't think we'd recognize you?"

"I was kinda counting on it." Dom added, eyeing the blue car. "That little coop may run the streets around here. But that monster," He pointed to his muscle car, "has never seen a set of taillights."

"Well she's about to," he countered, to mine and Brian's laughter. "Well, well," Diogo smiled and moved forward, noticing me and Nora. "Nora, Sky, baby, you look as great as last time."

He tried to reach out and hug us but Brian's hand caught him mid-chest. "That's my sister. I suggest you keep your hands off her." I sent Diogo an apologetic smile. Brian was overprotective around people he didn't know, and he had no clue what Diogo had done for us.

He eyed Brian's hand on his chest and began to ramble in Portuguese before saying, "Let's go…Legend," saying it to Dom like that was a bad word. "Car, for car."

"Car for car?" Dom looked down at me and Nora to confirm he'd heard right.

"You want it come and get it."

* * *

Dom led the way back in the warehouse in his car, followed by Brian in the 'blue coop' and me and Nora in two other cars. Dom had beat Diogo, then let me use his muscle car to win one off Diogo's rival crew. Brian used Diogo's coop to win the car off Diogo's right hand man before Nora used it to win another off one of Diogo's newbies. Nora and I felt bad for Diogo after everything. We left him my Bentley as a sort of payment; he could probably sell it high enough on the black market to replace to of the car's he lost.

"Really?" Roman said between cackles of laughter as Brian stepped out. "Where'd you get that from? Papa Smurf?"

I was first one out. Shoving past Rome I answered him with a simple, "No," as I headed past him towards the couches.

"What's her problem?" Rome asked, obnoxiously loud, of Dom, Bri, and Nora.

Nora, I could just barely hear, explaining. "The guy Dom won that car off was an old friend of ours. He saved our lives last time and we still owe him big time... And this," Out of the corner of my eye I saw her wave a hand towards the cars, "is how we repaid him?" Nora walked off and the whole warehouse fell into silence.

"You saw Diogo?" Leslie asked me in a whisper.

I nodded absently. "Yeah... Then we took his car."

"He'll forgive you." Leslie patted my shoulder than left me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks for all the new favorites and follows. It means a lot.**

** Yvaine Hayes Thanks again! I'll try my best. Hope you like this chapter too.**

** Moonlight415 I love doing a marathon of these movies. I got this story idea while having one with my cousin. He's obsessed with cars and loves the movies so we always watch them together.**

** stef sorry. Cliffhangers are too tempting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin went after Brian's car. The car was faster, but judging by how bad the run was it must've been terrible handling.

Tej took a turn in another car after Austin, and it didn't fare much better. The cars were fast, and beautiful, and I'd kill to have them most days; but they wouldn't make the cut.

"Is anyone gonna get past even one camera?" I asked Han as we spotted at least the bumper of Tej's car in each camera.

Han shrugged, "We'll wait and see… I don't think we've reached the big guns yet though, so we still stand a chance."

I glanced up at him and chuckled, "If only the big guns can run it than we won't have to worry about the cameras, we'll worry about people walking in on us waiting for one or two people.

Leslie fared slightly better, she missed the other cameras, but the camera at either drift caught a clear shot of her.

Roman, cocky as he was figured he'd, of course, be the one to break the streak of bad luck, but he did even worse than Leslie, and Leslie seemed proud pointing it out every few minutes.

"You'll never get in her pants now, Roman." Han said casually as he munched on yet another bag. I wondered how many bags of chips and candy he went through in a year.

Roman marched angrily back on the platform. "Shut it, Han. I doubt you can do it either."

Han didn't say a word, but his eyes and the small tug at the side of his mouth said that he knew he could, at least, do better than Roman.

It didn't matter though, cause it was Nora's turn.

"If anyone can do it," I didn't complete the thought as I eyed the cameras. I heard Nora take off at the far end of the track, but I didn't see her on any of the cameras, till she came out for the last drift and went too wide, getting the back half of her car caught by the fourth camera.

"Damn it!" Nora slammed her fist to the wheel as she got out of her car. "It got me didn't it?" She pointed the question at me, knowing I'd tell the truth.

"You drifted too wide on the last one. You were close, I guess the momentum was too much." I was being honest. It's what she needed.

Nora sighed and nodded, looking back at the car, "Let's do it again."

Nora ran it a second time; she slowed just a tad so the momentum didn't carry her out of the drift, but it only made it have time to come around and catch about half of her head in the view.

A huge delivery interrupted our racing for a minute, and Austin brought out a drill and opened it.

"That the piggy bank you ordered?" Austin asked Tej with a teasing smirk.

"Where in the hell did yall get one of these?" Tej asked Han.

Han stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Well, we had a life before you met us." He quoted Tej from when they went to get the vault model.

"Okay," Tej stared at it, "I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but there's still another problem… Palm scanner." He pointed at it. "Without Reyes hand print, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch."

"How do you know it's Reyes hand print?" Austin asked, totally joking.

Clearly Tej didn't get the message, since Austin didn't joke a lot, "You got a 100 million dollars in a safe, you gonna put somebody else's handprint on it?"

"How we supposed to get Reyes hand print?" Roman asked.

"Han," Dom said, "you're up."

"Sure," Han stepped back and began to walk to the cars, "I like the easy stuff."

Brian chuckled, "Take Sky." He added to Han as he passed.

I looked up from where I'd been examining the hand print scanner. "Not cool, Bri. I'll tell the bird story again."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "Just go with him, Sky. It might speed things up."

"Or they could get side-tracked… in an alley somewhere…" Tej was milking this. "Who knows how long the girl will last in a backseat with Han…"

"That's my sister you're talking about Tej." Brian warned.

I rolled my eyes and took hold of Han's hand as we walked off. "I drove last time. I think it's your turn." I hopped in the passenger seat and called Mia as we drove out into the streets of Rio.

She said Reyes always hangs out at this bar on the beach week days. They have a table on the patio reserved for him even. "I'll be back," I told Han, "find a good spot to watch him."

I ran off toward one of the beach shacks and bought the skimpiest bikini I could find and a wrap to cover up. It took me all of a minute to change in the bathroom, but it was so filthy I was for sure not putting those clothes on ever again after I had to set them on the floor.

"Okay," I came running back out to Han in the wrap. "I'm back."

Han chuckled, "I make six bodyguards."

I turned and leaned back against the table to get a good view. "There's seven." I turned back to see Han questioning my math. "No man wears a fanny pack. Women do very rarely, but no man, at least not an alpha male like that, would."

"How long have you been doing jobs like this?" Han asked me. "You know what we're doing before Dom even does. You've pulled big jobs like this before. I doubt you've let Brian in on how big though, or you'd be running this thing."

"Impressive… Do you make a hobby of reading people like that? Because two can play that game." I hedged, picking up the beer he'd gotten while I was away and taking a swig.

He chuckled a little, "It's not exactly a hobby. I can just tell things about people… If two can play the game, what can you tell about me?"

I smirked, "Judging by the amount of chips and sweets you eat, how your hand and mouth are always busy, I'd say you used to smoke at least 2 packs a day before you quit. They were probably unfiltered."

Han's eyes met mine for a second, and I saw the joking in them had gone, making me realize just how dead on I must've been.

"This is a bust." Han shook his hair out of his face a bit. "Not gonna be able to get his finger prints out here."

I giggled and took another large gulp of beer before leaning in right against his lips and whispering, "Never send a man to do a woman's job, Han."

I turned away from Han and began to walk, stripping off the wrap from the bikini as I went, and throwing it over my shoulder to Han. I made a show of walking towards Reyes, not for Reyes or his body guards, but just to tease Han.

When I reached the steps the guard told me to stop, and I leaned against the pole along the stairs, giving a clear view down my bikini, "Oh, sorry." I caught Reyes eye when he looked up at me.

"Let her in." Reyes commanded. I turned away from the pole and caught Han's eye for the briefest second before walking up the steps and sitting on the arm of Reyes chair with my feet lightly across his lap.

He introduced me to the full group around him and his hand trailed down my back, right to rest on the backside of my bikini, rubbing all over my ass.

If that didn't get Tej a hand print than I'd never make that man happy because I was not going any further.

**Please let me know what you guys think, I desperately need to know. **

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back into the warehouse awkwardly. See, Han had 'lost' my clothes and my wrap somehow. He didn't even bother coming up with a more effective lie than that. He just told me he lost them. So now, Han was left in just his skin tight white tank top and jeans while I waltzed in wearing his button up shirt over my bikini top and my completely bare ass.

"What's this?" Roman asked, utterly confused when he saw what I was wearing, and Han holding the bottom of my bikini in his hand. "I always thought you were more of a thong man."

"We got the print." Han said with a shrug. That caught Tej's attention away from the keypad and his precious new safe.

Tej eyed the swimsuit, then me in Han's shirt, then Han, "Where is it?"

I picked up a flashlight and was already preparing for the blushing to come as I shined it over the bikini bottoms I'd been wearing not even twenty minutes ago.

"Okay, that's crazy," Roman said as he pulled the bottoms closer so he could see the print.

Tej saw the print too, but instead of being impressed, he asked, "So did he just slap that ass or did he like grab and hold?" His eyes met Roman before the two burst out laughing at his joke. "Hey, hey," he said when he noticed I look somewhat repulsed, "This'll work. This'll work. I'm impressed."

I nodded and leaned against the table. "You can get it?" I double checked.

Tej smirked with pride. "Got it… You just didn't answer the question."

"More importantly," Roman butted in on the joking, "How do we know it's not Han's."

I rolled my eyes and started walking away, Han tagging along as he shook his head and smiled.

"Just so you know Han," Brian called from the platform. He'd clearly heard our conversation with Tej, and me walking around in just Han's shirt was not helping the situation, "if I find out that is your hand print…"

"Then you'll be very disappointed that we can't use it to open the safe." I cut in loudly over him before he could threaten anyone.

Han and I walked towards the couches. Nora was sitting there with a happy, knowing smirk on her face. "If that is your handprint Han, while I will be happy for the two of you, I will have to remove whichever hand it was out of anger that we won't get our pay day."

Han chuckled and picked up the deck of cards Nora abandoned on the table. "It's not mine."

"Oh but how you wish it were," Nora teased and jumped up, leaving the two of us alone.

Han began shuffling the cards, not looking at me as he spoke. "You should probably go borrow some clothes off Nora or something. I can practically feel your brother trying to burn holes in my head the longer your lounging around in my shirt without underwear on."

I giggled and got up, "But isn't that what makes it fun."

Han's eyes trailed over my body, and I heard him mumble, "For you, maybe." I bit back my smirk and started walking in the same direction as Nora. "Hey Nora, got some clothes I can borrow?"

"I do," Mia got up and stepped away from the laptop with a smile as she walked up to me. "Nora said she was going to try another lap on the track; so you can just use mine."

I followed Mia back into some of the rooms of the warehouse, "Great."

We walked through the back halls till we reached a trashed room, that clearly used to be an office. She picked up a bag off the floor and started pulling out things and setting them aside till she found what she was looking for.

"Here, this'll have to do. I don't have any jeans or anything in this bag. It's only a few things." Mia tossed me a skimpy pair of shorts that seemed so revealing I'm surprised Dom let her even own these.

I pulled them on and slipped off Han's shirt, still in my bikini top. "Got a shirt tucked away in there maybe?"

Mia began searching the items she'd set aside, "What happened to your clothes anyway."

I chuckled, "Well, I didn't exactly bring a swimsuit to Rio with me, so I had to buy one. I went in to get the print off Reyes and I left my clothes and cover up with Han... I obviously should've known that was a mistake before I even left the table... He said he lost them." I rolled my eyes as I repeated the obvious lie Han had given me.

"Ah," Mia giggled, "That's a darn shame. Think it might've been stolen?" She joked.

"Yeah, stolen by the evil trash monster maybe. I think he threw it away… Little perv." I was only teasing around about it but now that I thought about it the thought of Han throwing my wrap away made me blush just a tad.

Mia laughed and turned back to me empty handed, "No shirts in there, but I don't think any of the boys will complain about you walking around like that… Certainly not Rome and Han at least."

I rolled my eyes and buttoned the two buttons in the middle of Han's shirt before rolling the sleeves up my arms. "Do you have a ponytail then?"

Mia handed me one she'd had wrapped around her wrist, and I used it to pull back all the excess at the back of Han's shirt and tuck it up under the lip of the shirt.

It was such a very flashy outfit I looked ridiculous, but I didn't care. With only the two buttons done up, you could see three inches below the line of my bikini top and the shirt opened up again two inches above my belly button. The shorts barely covered anything, and I thought if I were wearing underwear you'd see it more than the shorts.

"Let's see what Brian thinks of this," grabbing Mia by the arm, I walked back out into the warehouse with her as we giggled away.

"What are you wearing?" Brian questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and jumping off the platform.

I looked down at it and thought, "Your girlfriend's shorts?"

Brian snorted, "Are you gonna put a shirt on that doesn't belong to Han now?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's either this or just the bikini top, Bri. Mia doesn't have a shirt with her."

Brian left it alone, not really wanting me to give back Han's shirt anymore. "Sorry," I sat down across from Han who seemed concentrated on dealing cards out for a game. "I hope you don't mind me keeping this a little while longer."

Han looked up from the table and ran his eyes over me several times, "So long as Brian doesn't rip my eyes out for staring." His eyes moved past me and his mouth twitched as he held in a smirk, "On second thought maybe you should hand the shirt back. I'd love to see what he does to Roman."

"We still need him to finish this up," I dismissed the idea and picked up my cards, "what are we playing?"

"Go Fish," Han said, picking up his cards, "It's not a full deck so we can't use it for much else."

The game commenced and I'm pretty sure that round one Han had just let me win. As we started up round two, Tej and Nora came over to join us. Nora, being so very good at being subtle, made Han switch couches to sit next to me.

It was pretty much Tej versus Han and me versus Nora for the second round.

From the other end of the warehouse in front of the computers, Mia and Leslie both sat up. "Guys! Guys!" Mia yelled. Our cards were abandoned as we all looked to Mia in worry. "We have a problem."

Leslie yelled so we could all hear her. "The team just got burned."

**Sorry about taking so long guys. Writer's block sucks. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please lemme know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated. So are favorites and follows. Thanks everybody. **


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone on the couch, except me, stood up and walked over to the computers. Austin jumped off the platform, but he only leaned against a pillar instead of heading over.

"Hold on a second," Mia said to everyone, "U.S. Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants."

I tensed immediately at the familiar name. I saw Nora retreating out of the group backwards before she turned and her eyes met mine in pure raw fear.

"Agent L. Hobbs." Mia continued.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath, immediately burying my face in my hands.

Everyone crowded around as Brian brought up a picture of him, but I didn't need one. I'd remember that face anywhere. Dom identified him as an agent he'd run into earlier, but I didn't care. I was past caring.

"Sky?" Leslie's voice was calm and almost remorseful as she left the group and started walking toward me on the couch. "Sky, what do we do?"

I guess that caught people's attention, because my team was in no way subtle. Nora was already looking for the keys to the car, and Austin looked beyond pissed as he joined Leslie in front of my couch.

"Is it really him?" Austin asked. He hadn't gone to look either.

Nora sighed, "It's him in the picture." She tossed Austin the keys and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Well, one of you four better explain what's going on here." Brian demanded immediately.

I bit my lip and pulled my face out of my hands; it took everything I had not to cry. I couldn't go through this again.

Nora was up off the couch in an instant, angry and frustrated. She didn't take the hand Leslie offered to comfort her, or even wait around to tell off Brian. "I'll be back." She snatched the keys out of Austin's hand and stormed out. She wasn't planning on telling the story. It was too hard for her. I'm pretty sure it was too hard for me too, but I wasn't going to leave.

"That's a long story Brian." Austin warned.

Brian crossed his arms over his chest. Austin was the only one really talking so he got Brian's full attention. "Then start talking."

Leslie elbowed Austin as she walked past him towards me. "It's not that long. It's just hard. Okay? I mean… haven't we all lost someone we loved in this business?"

The words hit them all hard, but Dom turned and started walking back to the computers, trying not to show that look his eyes had gotten at such a short sentence, but I saw it.

"We need to know, Leslie." Brian pointed out.

Leslie patted my shoulder and sat down next to me. "Fine, back before you started actually acting like a brother and talking to Sky again, we were a group of six; their names were Derek and Laura."

Austin held venom in a lot of venom in his voice, like all his bottled up anger at that day was finally going to come out. "We did jobs all the time, some of them rather large. We were at this job in Cairo the first time they sent Hobbs after us, but we got away easy."

"They sent him after us all the time after that," Leslie mumbled. "I'm pretty sure we were his only case for a couple years there till we made our trail go cold and started actually doing the jobs right. He finally caught up to us while we were pulling a job here in Rio, on the guy who ran this town before Reyes. He retired a few years back; Reyes was his second in command and got everything."

I jumped nearly a foot in the air when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Turning around, I instantly relaxed when I realized it was only Han, separating from everyone to come stand behind me.

Leslie continued her story, "It was our biggest job yet, and Hobbs was one step ahead of us the whole time. He caught up to Sky and Laura on their way back to base… Still don't know how he found them."

Han's hand moved from my shoulder to rest on my back as he rubbed it gently, trying to be of comfort when even my closest friend wasn't there. "Relax." He whispered in my ear, moving his free hand around the front of my waist.

Austin cut into the story there as Leslie trailed off thinking. "He took them in, locked them up. They were under a virtually constant interrogation, trying to get them to give the rest of us up. They didn't cave, and he turned to some more… exotic methods of getting the truth from them."

Han's hand on my back stilled as, I assumed, he tried to guess what Austin could possibly mean by that. "I'll tell you later." I whispered quietly so only he could hear. He gave a nod and rested his chin on my shoulder to continue listening.

"The point is, Hobbs went out with a team looking for us when he couldn't get them to talk. While he was gone, we raided the base to rescue them." Austin's hand at his side was tightening into a fist. "We thought we'd cut all the phone lines and alarms, but we must've missed one of the agents cell phones or something, because Hobbs came back quickly. We were getting them out of the building and he started shooting at us."

"He missed all of us," Leslie cut in as she gestured to our group. "But he hit Sky's leg, upper thigh, and she fell. He moved in closer, was trying to get in a kill shot, but when he got it and pulled the trigger Laura threw herself between it and took the bullet for Sky. It hit her right in the chest; she died before she even hit the ground."

Han's grip tightened and he moved both arms around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. I didn't bother with any protest. It was useless.

"That guy you met at the races," Leslie nodded to Dom and Brian, "He's the one that got us out of there. He and some of his guys pulled up to fend off Hobbs while we got in their cars, then they took off... He saved our asses."

"Us three and Derek got out without a scratch, and Sky only had the leg wound." Austin cut Leslie off. "Derek was pissed. Laura was like a sister, but he blamed Sky for her death. He was gone by the end of the day… Hobbs is a sick bastard. He took Laura's phone, called us; he promised us the next time he caught up to us he'd be sure he shot the right girl."

"Well then, baby," Roman walked over and squatted in front of me like he would a child. He felt bad for me I could tell, but it almost put a smile on my face that he still tried to be flirty about it. "Let's make sure he don't shoot you with anything pointer than an arrow from cupid. Cause I could really use you getting hit with one of those; it looks like Han is beating me in the race right now."

I chuckled a little, but I immediately dove back into business. I didn't want their pity. I didn't even want their protection. No one else, especially no one in this team, would be taking a bullet for me. "Dom, if it's really Hobbs after us then we need to move up our timeline."

"Yeah but how?" Roman asked, forgetting the flirty happy act he'd put on just a second ago. "This things already been difficult enough without Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything we need more room to breathe."

Dom got off the table he was leaning on, "Roman's right. I think we need to get some fresh air."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced over my shoulder at Han, "Did he just agree with Roman?"

"I know," Han chuckled, "It's weird."

"I thought hell would freeze over, or Elmer Fudd might finally shoot Bugs Bunny before we saw that."

Dom began giving out instructions to everyone, and I could tell where this was headed.

Han and I were last, since we didn't really move to go see what we had to do. "Ok, Sky, we're gonna need you there if we want them to help us, but once Hobbs shows up you stick to Han's side okay? We can't have him shooting you before the jobs over… Han, she doesn't leave your sight; we have no idea who's against us. And once she's talked to everyone we need, she doesn't leave your side."

Dom really was a nice guy. He looked very intimidating, but he treated everyone here, even me and my crew, like family. And he didn't know we even existed a few days ago.

"You got it boss," Han said as he went back to the smooth, sly tone he normally used. It suited him, but it also always left me wondering what was going on in that head of his.

**Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting. It means more than you know. Feel free to review, good or bad. **


	8. Chapter 8

Han stood true to his word to Dom. I never got more than 10 feet from him. It made it hard to talk to my old 'friends' but I understood.

"All I'm asking you to do is scare him. I'd never ask any of you to kill for me... I'd never ask anyone to kill for me. If he starts shooting, you can go. I'll understand. I don't want you guys getting hurt for me… But I know you can help too, and I really need someone at least willing to stand with us and keep him from starting anything."

The long explanation to the number 1 around here was definitely not the first. In fact, it was the sixth.

It was to Diogo. The same Brazilian was Dom won the blue car off of, the same guy who helped us escape last time. He was the hardest to convince. He looked back over his shoulder at his crew and the few groupies he had left and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, chica," he turned back to me, "your cop friend shows up and we'll be ready. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you like he did Laura."

I smiled. That was the only reason I put up with this guy. He'd been one of the lower ranked racer the first time Hobbs showed up in Rio. Back when he was at the bottom, he'd taken sympathy on us and came to our aid. Diogo got us away from Hobbs, out of Rio, and called in a few favors to get us to Ecuador hassle free. Now that he was the leader round here things were a bit different, but deep down was still that quiet young guy who'd pulled up outside a US embassy and put himself between me and Hobbs.

"Thank you!" I gushed and pulled him into a hug.

"Skylar," Han rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Tej just say him right around the corner. Come on." Han shrugged off several girls as he pulled me back to sit on the hood of one of the many cars our group had won. It seemed like all the native crews had lost their racer chasers to the fresh blood. At one point I'd seen Dom with a whole crowd of them. Roman had two on each arm right now, and Tej had fairly well ignored them all and was talking to Nora while he waited for Hobbs to pull up so he could sneak out and hook up a tracker.

"Toretto," Hobbs marched through the party, pushing several dancing couples apart.

Just the sight of him made me flinch back into Han's chest, and Han pulled me tightly back against him. "It's okay. He won't shoot you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I whispered to Han, trying to go unnoticed by Hobbs. "I don't want anyone taking the bullet for me. Don't lie, you know Brian would be an idiot and jump in front of the gun, so would Austin."

Han nodded, agreeing with my statement, "So would I," he added without a second thought.

"That doesn't really help the situation, Han." I mumbled.

Han shrugged, "It might if I'm the only one between you and the bullet."

The tension in the place had made it go totally silent. Han and I were lucky we hadn't been heard. Even the music went out. "You're under arrest." Hobbs said, trying to look all official with his team.

Dom turned with an almost amused look, "Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How bout you Brian?"

Brian shook his head and smiled, "Nah, not a bit." His gaze turned to Hobbs and the smile dropped to be replaced with pure hatred, "Not even a little bit."

"Oh just give it a minute, it'll sink in." Hobbs told them. I'd dealt with enough of Hobbs trying to pry information out of me that I knew when his confidence was slipping. And I could hear it in his voice when Brian glared at him.

"We didn't kill the feds, it was Reyes." Brian said when Dom didn't reply.

He didn't finish his sentence before Hobbs shot back, "I don't give a shit. Just here to bring in two assholes who's names hit my desk."

"Yeah…" Brian got to his feet, "sounds like a real hero. That what you told yourself to help you sleep the night after you killed Laura."

My eyes widened as Hobbs walked towards Brian, "That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for or some wanna be tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench."

Dom got off his car. That had clearly crossed the line.

"You're real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back." Hobbs ordered Dom.

My eyes met Dom's for the briefest of seconds, and I saw all the anger in his eyes while he saw all the fear in mine. His hands tightened into fists and he walked around his car, "I don't think so."

"Your mistake was thinking you got a god damn choice boy." Hobbs tried to intimidate him, but Dom wasn't easily swayed. In the short time I'd known him it had become very obvious that no matter what else, Dom Toretto never gave up.

At the sound of Hobbs command, all the cops pulled their guns, pointing them at different people in the crowd. One in particular caught my eye, a blonde woman pulled her gun, and the direction she was facing had it directly on me. I stared her right in the eyes as I saw all the hesitation in them.

If my 'friends' wouldn't have pulled their guns because I pleaded for them to, they certainly would now. No one, and I mean no one, pointed a gun at them, or just randomly into the crowd for that matter.

Dom seemed to notice that as well by the looks in the Brazilians eyes. "Your mistake… thinking you're in America." Dom said the words with that deep, cocky tone only he could pull off. He stepped even closer to Hobbs face, "You're a long way from home."

Dom took a slight step back and held his arms out. "This is Brazil!"

Guns pulled out of pretty much everyone's pockets, all of them trained on Hobbs' team.

Han chuckled in my ear, "Looks like your friends came through."

Dom slowly lowered his arms, and even from here I could see the sweat on Hobbs forehead. Dom had won this battle. It was just a matter of whether Hobbs wanted casualties or not.

One of Hobbs team members slowly walked forward, gun lowered, "Come on boss, another day."

Hobbs eyes flashed over the crowd and their weapons, before they landed right on me. His concentration into glaring at me wasn't missed by Dom, Brian, or Han.

Han pulled me closer to him and angled himself between me and Hobbs. Brian got off his car and stood between me and the female cop, who's gun was still trained on me as she waited for orders. Dom was much more subtle. It was that smirk I saw him wearing that brought Hobbs attention off me and back on him.

"Come on H. That's a lot of heat." His teammate pressed.

Hobbs fixed his glare on Dom, "See you soon, Toretto…" His eyes trailed past him to me again. "You too O'Connor."

It must've looked to the rest of the group like he was talking to Bri, but his eyes were on me and I felt like a little girl in a grown body, trying to hide from the bad man behind her brother.

"We're looking forward to it, Hobbs," Dom practically growled at him.

Hobbs glared back at Dom before glancing to me one last time and turning to walk off. The Brazilians lowered the guns, and once Hobbs was behind their line so did the cops. Brian didn't move back till the girl's gun was lowered.

Even then I didn't move. Han kept his arm around me till they'd turned the corner. I really didn't like that crazy wild look Hobbs always got in his eyes. It made me nervous, scared even.

Tej sat up off the ground Hobbs car had covered. "Trackers attached," he said into his phone before hanging up and walking over to me, "You okay?"

"Never better," I joked, moving out of Han's grip and hopping off the car.

**Hey, hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long. Lemme know whatcha think?**

**Please Review. Don't be shy.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning a package, or should I say a giant crate, showed up at our front door.

"Hey Sky!" Austin yelled as he, Tej, and Rome inspected it.

I looked up from the game of cards Han, Mia, Nora, and I were playing. "What is it Austin?"

Austin chuckled and held up a slip from the man who delivered it. "Sweetheart, I think it's for you." Austin waved the slip of paper in the air, catching the attention of the few people in the group who hadn't already hung out around the package.

"Who the hell would send me a giant crate, Austin?" I barked back and rolled my eyes, picking up the beer Han was drinking and taking a swig.

Austin chuckled, "Well, the name on the return address is Blake, so I'm guessing it's Blake."

"Blake?" Leslie shot up from behind the tvs on the platform. "As in your brother Blake? As in your brother, Blake, Sky's biggest fan and creepy stalker?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "That'd be the one, but I don't appreciate that. Just cause he's madly in love with Sky doesn't make him a stalker."

"Yes it does," Nora walked over and snatched the slip from his hand, eyeing it. "It especially does when he sends massive crates from his Brazil work office."

I dropped my cards on the table and jumped to my feet, "No way!" I ran over and snatched the paper from her. "Holy shit…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Brian asked, trying to clear up the confusion he and clearly everyone outside my crew was thinking.

I walked up to the crate and patted the side of it. "We need this open… Like now."

The boys had the crate disassembled in minutes. Dom had been all for just smashing in one of the walls with an axe, but Nora had nearly screamed no.

"Um… guys," Han now had the paper and was reading it over.

I didn't notice him talking, I was concentrated on the car shaped tarp inside the crate. "Please be what I think this is." I whispered as I reached and took one edge of the tarp nervously.

"Guys, this crate is from the Lamborghini office here in Rio." Han told everyone as they huddled behind him to read it.

I chuckled, "Damn right." Nora grabbed the other corner and together we whipped the sheet off the car.

"Holy…" "Oh my…" Everyone had a different comment, but as I smoothed my hand over the silver hood I only smiled and whispered, "Beautiful."

"Is that a…" Tej started.

I cut him off, "Silver fully loaded 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster with a top speed of 217 miles per hour? … Yes, yes it is."

"It's a beauty." Dom nodded.

"Where'd you get that?" Roman asked, more towards me than the others.

"We had lives before we met you, Rome," I retorted with what had become the catch phrase when something either showed up at our door or someone knew something ridiculously out there.

Austin chuckled, "Yeah, so did my brother… He's the marketing director for the entire Lamborghini brand. It helps that he's so obsessed with Sky too. Blake'll give her just about any car he can get his hands on. He knows how much she loves them. It's about the only thing he's got."

"Dom," I stood up and looked at the man, "if I remember right, it was my turn on the course?"

Dom chuckled and eyed the car before walking away, "Then you're up, Sky."

I slid in the driver's seat and tried to hold back groaning at how amazing it felt.

Han leaned down to the open window, "Mind if I take a turn in it after you've had your fun?"

"Only if you promise not to hurt my new baby," I ran my hand possessively over the dash.

Han chuckled and patted the top of the car, "If I hurt this car, I'd gladly let you dismember me because I must deserve it."

I thought about it for a second, "Sounds fun… Okay, deal."

Han backed away from the car and let me go to the start of the track.

**Nora's POV (briefly)**

Han, Tej, Roman, and I walked onto the platform as everyone else went back to what they were doing. But they weren't exactly doing a good job hiding that they were all staring at the track waiting for Sky to get.

I rubbed my hands nervously against the edge of the desk before signaling Sky to take off….

… And take off she did. The girl must've floored it.

It was verging on beautiful to my eyes as I watched her pass cameras 1, 2, and 3 with time to spare. I was ready to cry tears of joy till Roman pointed as camera 4 caught a glimpse of the edge of her taillight. It was so brief, that I'm pretty sure I was seeing things… She might've actually been going so fast she made it to camera 4 before it could start its next rotation… Meaning the 10 second rotation from before she'd taken off must've been the one to catch her.

She drifted the car a full 180 at the end before coming to a stop, all eyes on her.

"I think I'm in love." Han said as he watched her open the car door.

I didn't think he meant it quite so literally, but for a man who loves nothing more than girls and cars, a girl who can drive a car just as well as he can must be appealing… Especially when she's driving that car… and especially when it's Sky.

It was the closest any of us had gotten, and she did it in the most beautiful car I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Baby," I called out to Sky as she hopped up on the platform, "Camera 4 caught the edge of your taillight."

"What? Are you serious?" She leaned over the edge of the desk, watching on my laptop as we played the four cameras.

Han, Rome, and Tej all stood behind her as she did, staring at her ass. She was wearing some fairly tight hacked off shorts, and if I swung that way I'd totally understand why they were staring. But I didn't so I just glared at Rome and Tej.

"That sucks."

Han stepped forward, finally peeling his eyes off her ass. "Mind if I have a go."

"Knock yourself out." Skylar tossed the keys over her shoulder, not getting off the desk as she replayed the video, trying to figure out whether it was the cameras being too fast or a mistake of hers.

Han caught the keys and got in the car. He had the widest grin on his face, and I didn't know if it was for the car or the girl that he was smiling.

Han did a full run on the track with the car, and I was floored. We all were.

Sky had given up watching her video as Han started, but while we watched the cameras we didn't see a thing.

"No way." Sky whispered, jaw on the floor.

Tej let out a heavy sigh as Han haulted behind the platform. "Look," he said, pointed at camera two's video.

There was the slightest tin of silver in the corner for less than a millisecond, and I was pretty sure I was just imagining things for a minute, because I wanted to do it not Han.

"It caught a glimpse of your mirror." Skylar told Han as she stood up and turned to face him.

Han raised his eyebrow in question. "You sure?"

"Not entirely, could've been a camera glitch even it was gone so fast, but I must say, I'll go with it just so you don't beat me." Sky spoke honestly.

Han chuckled and turned to Dom, "Dom, windows too small, man. Only way we'll beat the cameras is with… invisible cars."

Dom let down the hood of the car he was working on and smirked up at us. "And I know just where to get them."


	10. Chapter 10

******Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone, and the follows and favorites of course. Sorry it took a week or so to get this chapter up. Had some editing issues and such. Also, during the week, I started a new story, Emmett from Twilight actually, but that's not the point (unless you wanna check it out, cause then that's totally the point, cause that'd be awesome). Point is, sorry for the wait. **

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Dom and the boys had been gone long enough I figured they'd be back any minute.

"My money's on Brian and Mia." I said. The four of us girls were in a corner, waiting for the guys to come back. Right now we were all betting on who'd get married first.

Mia giggled, "I don't know much about you all, but I'm sure Leslie will beat me to it."

"Nah, it's definitely gonna be Nora. She'll get drunk, find a guy, get married in Vegas a few days after this jobs over." Leslie confessed in what I thought was a pretty realistic scenario.

Nora shrugged and took a swig of her beer. "Probably, if not me than definitely Han and Sky… Although, I can't imagine what your babies would look like…"

I laughed and fell backwards on the couch, my head in Mia's lap. "No, don't even joke like that."

Leslie rolled her eyes, "Joke? Who said anything about joking? You let him drive your Lamborghini!" Leslie leaned back in her seat, resting on Nora's side. "You wouldn't even let us drive your Impala back in the states unless you were taking a nap. And you didn't even like that Bentley very much, but I wasn't allowed to look at it too long... Let's face it. You," She reached across and jabbed a finger in my chest. "hate passenger seats..."

Nora nodded, "Girl's not wrong, Sky. I've been meaning to ask Austin's brother if there's such a thing as a one-seater car, so I can get that for your birthday..."

"We all saw it," Leslie cut in, not really looking for Nora's back up. "It's one thing, you riding back from the police station with him, but you let him drive your car. That's a big deal, to any racer, but you especially..."

"Ok, let's give Sky a break; couple wise, who'd have cuter kids? Leslie and Austin or Mia and Brian?" Nora asked, her question mostly to me.

I looked up thoughtfully at Mia. "Mia and Brian I think… For one thing, they'd be related to me, and that's a huge bonus right there," I joked causing everyone to laugh. "Plus, Mia, you're really pretty. Leslie's gorgeous, but she's with Austin, and that's like putting beautiful in with awkward, and rolling the dice on which the baby'll be."

Mia giggled and placed a hand over her stomach. "Yeah… I hope he will be cute."

"Want a beer, Mia?" Nora asked as she got up to get herself another one.

Mia shook her head, "I haven't really been drinking lately."

"Well, start again." Nora held a beer out to her, "Everything's more fun drunk."

"Wait a minute." I snatched the new beer Nora was offering Mia and handed it off to Leslie. "You said will be."

The other two looked at me confused, but my eyes were on Mia. She was smiling widely that I'd caught on. "OH MY GOD!" I hugged her tight around the neck and squealed. "You said, will be cute. You're pregnant!"

The other two squealed and pulled Mia into a group hug before we heard several cars pulling into the garage.

"Good race, O'Connor," Dom said, just about the quietest, most serious I've ever heard him.

I got to my feet and walked to the police cars, sitting on the hood of the one in front of Bri, still smiling from the realizations. "Thanks Dom." He smiled with pride.

Brian and Roman did their little handshake, and Brian said, "You know how long I've been waiting for that shit?!" His excitement was just oozing out.

"Told you he didn't see it." Han said to Rome as he sat on the hood next to me.

Roman's smile dropped and he pointed at Dom, "The man right there, he let off the throttle at the line. You didn't do nothing, he let you win."

Brian's smile was gone but he tried to laugh, "Bullshit."

Han rolled his eyes and took my hand. He tugged me along after him toward the couch.

"Poor Brian," I shook my head in pity.

Han looked over at me, "You really think he won?"

I snorted and shook my head as we sat down on the empty couch, "God no." Han laughed. "He didn't beat the king of the quarter mile while hanging out in Rio racing some buddies."

"Racing some buddies for a million dollars." Han added in.

My eyes widened, and I smacked his arm. "You deserve to lose your million if you bet against Dom Toretto in a quarter mile."

"I think I'm liking you more and more by the day, kid." Dom told me as he sat down across from the two of us with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, we all have our specialties. You just so happen to be world famous for a quarter mile. Add a drift, I'd bet on Han. Make it a mile I'd bet on Nora. Anything longer than a mile and I'd own you, Toretto."

"You sound cocky." Dom raised an eyebrow, "You lookin for a race?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No, but don't think I don't know why you let him have this one, Dom… That's an extremely overly expensive gift."

Dom's face broke out in a smile, and he got to his feet, walking past us. "Keep this one, Han." He said, patting the other man's shoulder as he went. "She suites you."

I sighed and leaned against Han's shoulder. "I think I'm gonna go off to bed now." I hopped up and started walking to the back of the warehouse.

Austin, Nora, Leslie, and I were sleeping in the back of the warehouse on some cheap mattresses Austin picked up. We hadn't planned on coming to Rio and didn't have time to get a hotel room with all the rushing about, trying to get here without being arrested. Besides, someone had to stay in the warehouse to keep an eye out. Now I realized why Brian hadn't wanted it to be Mia, him, and Dom. We were fine filling in, but it really hurt your back after a while.

"Oh no," Han grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back on his lap. "Come back to the hotel with me. You can't be comfortable on that mattress in there."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah," Han smiled down at me. "Come on." He stood up and kept an arm around my shoulders. We walked over to the platform where Brian, Dom, Tej, and Mia were talking.

Brian turned to us as we walked up, "What're you guys doing?" He eyed Han's arms around my shoulders.

"Sky's tired. She's not gonna get any sleep on those mattresses back there; so, I'm gonna take her back to my hotel." Han said, like it was somehow set in stone and Brian wouldn't object. Then again, Han always seemed so calm and serious so he could pass it off.

"They aren't that bad… Besides, why does she have to go to your hotel room?" Brian answered stubbornly. "If they're bad, she can stay with me and Mia."

Mia sighed and placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Let her go, Bri. She's tired; she needs to sleep; and besides, we only have one bed. Where would she sleep in our room?"

"Look man, the only people with room are me and Rome. It's your pick." Han countered.

Brian turned to Dom, almost like he thought he had room, but Dom just chuckled. "If I have to deal with you and Mia in the same bed, you can deal with Han."

"Fine." Brian pointed a finger at Han, "But if you try anything…"

"Then we'll know he's been hanging out with Roman too long," I cut Brian off and took Han's free hand, pulling him towards the Lamborghini.

"I hope he's not rubbing off on me," Han commented with a smile when we got to the line of cars. Han let go of me and walked towards the passenger side, opening the door to get in.

I raised an eyebrow, "Han what are you doing?" I tossed the keys to him and slumped into the passenger seat with him still holding the door open. "I'm too tired to be trusted driving."

"Ah-ehm," Leslie coughed loudly to clear her throat. She was wrapped in Austin's arms a few feet away, leaning against a pillar. They appeared to be talking, but Leslie smirked over at me before whispering something in Austin's ear, causing them both to laugh. "Bye Sky," She called out, winking at me.

Han chuckled and closed my door. He went around and got in the driver's side, starting the car. Before we could drive off Brian came up and tapped Han's window. He rolled it down and looked at my brother. "Yeah, Brian?"

"Just… don't drive like you usually do, okay Han? I don't want my sister dying in a car, no matter how much she loves it."

"I promise not to drive too recklessly with the precious cargo on board." Han swore keeping the same face, but making his tone completely joking.

As we pulled out at a completely non-racer pace, I looked over at him. "Ya know what Han; you'd be a great poker player. I can never tell what's going on in your head. You could be taking me to your hotel room to kill me right now and I wouldn't know it."

Han chuckled, "I'm not going to kill you, Skylar." He looked over at me with a smirk, "Least not while you've got the three best bodyguards in town."

I chuckled, knowing he meant Austin, Dom, and Brian. I definitely understood Austin and Brian being bodyguards, and I'd come to the understanding that once Dom Toretto considered you family no one could hurt you till after he was dead... If Han was planning to kill me, he had reason to worry. Not that I think he was.

"Han, could you speed it up? I don't want to fall asleep in this car, no matter how beautiful it is."

"You got it," Then he hit the gas hard.

The hotel was ten minutes away, even with Han's driving, and I soon fell asleep against the window, only stirring when I could feel something slip under my legs and lift me from the car.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means a lot, especially the reviews. I love to know whatcha think. Please keep reviewing and so on. **


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning in a sleepy haze. Reaching up and rubbing my eyes to wake up, I couldn't hold in my smile as I remembered last night and where I was.

"Morning."

My eyes flew open, and I sat up as Han came walking over with two mugs in his hands. "Hey," I smiled and took the mug he offered me.

"Dom said he wants all of us back in two hours." Han informed me as he sat on the end of the bed. "Brian is, apparently, already there and is worried sick of what I've done to you."

I snorted and sipped the coffee. "Don't take it personally; last time Brian heard I had a boyfriend he started planning his first trip to see me since I'd left home. We broke up too fast though, so he cancelled."

"Well, he's definitely protective. No one can deny that." Han got up and started walking to the kitchen while he talked. "If he cancelled the once, does that mean this is the first time you've seen him since you left?"

Han came walking back in with two plates for breakfast and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He slumped onto the couch and leaned back, looking me up and down.

I nodded, "Yeah." I mumbled, getting to my feet and moving to sit on the couch next to him. I tucked my feet up under me as I reached out and started chewing a piece of bacon from one of the plates. "We talk all the time, but back in the day, it was kind of hard for him to try and get his detective license if he was hanging out with Skylar O'Connor, his little sister turned thief and racer."

Han picked up one of the plates and began eating. "Understandable… Did the cops know he was talking to you?"

"I think they knew it, but no one ever actually said it out loud…" I started chewing on a piece of toast. "I'm pretty sure they knew he was talking to me, cause why else would they assign him to Dom. Bri swore he'd never turn anything in on me, but I think they assumed him being my brother would give him a bit of insight on the racing world."

Han chuckled. "Clearly it didn't… He thought he actually beat Dom in a quarter mile after all… Did you talk to him while he was working on Dom?"

This was probably an odd conversation for me to be having with Han. Normally when I talked to one of my crew or another racer friend of ours about Brian, most specifically Brian when he was trying to bust Dom, I felt like they were judging me. I was fairly certain Han wasn't, because he'd been too friendly to me to start the judging now.

"Yeah, we talked… I was worried about him… Truth be told, Brian didn't know shit when it came to racing before that job. For weeks leading up to it we'd talk for hours…" I set aside my plate, not hungry anymore now that this topic was brought up. "I wasn't a snitch. I wanted Brian to at least look like he knew his stuff, cause back then I didn't know Dom, so I had no way of knowing how he'd react if Brian got caught… I just didn't want Brian dead or anything."

Han took both our plates and left toward the tiny excuse of a kitchen. "I'd have done the same." He spoke honestly. "Cop or not, you wanted to protect your family."

I nodded as he came back, "Exactly, I didn't give him anything that I knew would lead him to arresting Dom though… Hell, if it had been any other cop I'd have hunted down Dom and told him the second I knew."

"Well, obviously, he's not a cop anymore." Han said with a smirk. "He's on our side of the wanted posters now."

"True," I practically giggled. "He must really love Mia if he switched sides just for her."

Han tossed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side as we relaxed for a minute. "He better. Dom would have his head on a plaque if he didn't."

I snorted, "I'd have his head on a plaque."

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, seriously doubting that I'd actually kill my own brother after so much already.

"No, I'm serious! I really like Mia. How can you not though? She's the nicest people can get in our… line of work." I tried to choose my words carefully. We hung out a lot since this job started, but I still didn't know exactly where Han stood on all these particular subjects.

Han chuckled and wrapped both arms around my waist, leaning down towards my ear, "Your phone is vibrating; you've got a text."

I looked up and spotted my phone on the bedside table. "Great." I mumbled, hopping up and moving away from Han's reach. I picked up the phone and eyed the text suspiciously.

Before I could delete it, Han had moved to sit in front of me, lounging back on the bed. "Who is it?"

"One from Nora, and one earlier from Leslie" I shrugged when I tossed it back on the tabletop.

Han looked at it curiously. "What'd they say?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on the bed with him.

I was quite literally straddling his legs, and my chin was resting on his shoulder. Thankfully, he was reaching for my phone so with my chin on his shoulder he couldn't see the blush rising to my cheeks as he pushed my chest right against his when he leaned over.

"You probably shouldn't read that," I whispered in his ear. Hiding my face in my neck, I prayed he'd listen to me and put the phone down.

Han pulled back from me as he re-opened the text. Despite the fact that he could now clearly see the blush on my face, Han still read it aloud. _"How'd last night go? Is he as good as we all hope?"_

I pulled off Han's lap and tried to contain my laughter. He looked highly amused with me and Nora right now, but I knew he wasn't done with the text, and it only got worse.

_"__Leslie and I changed the marriage bet."_ He continued reading. _"And don't worry, we're both putting money on you… Mia took you guys for the kids bet though."_

With that I burst into the loudest, most uncontrollable round of giggles I've ever heard in my life. It was funny enough the text by itself, but with Han reading it and the different facial expressions he was making, it was priceless.

"Mind telling me about this bet?" Han asked, leaning down closer to me on the bed.

I shrugged, "You guys were out getting the cop cars, and the three of us were fairly tipsy. We all just got to talking and for some reason Mia said she thought Leslie would marry Austin first. And Leslie said that Nora would run off to Vegas with some random guy off the street. And Nora figured she was probably right but that we'd get married first. Then I bet on Brian and Mia." That wasn't the whole bet, but I wasn't about to belt out that Mia was pregnant without her wanting to say.

"So your friend thinks we're getting married?" Han had a cocky smirk on his face as he leaned down closer to me and spoke right in my ear.

I tried to control the blush and my breathing but it wasn't really helping. "I guess… It wasn't so serious, but I guess when they started talking about who would have the cutest kids they all thought it was Mia and Brian."

"Good to know…" Han eyed me thoughtfully before getting up. "We should get going. I don't want Brian to kill me any time soon."

* * *

**So sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having computer problems lately, and I had to use a USB and a café computer just to upload this. Don't be mad at me. Lol. I know its not exactly the most relevant chapter, but I didn't really have time to edit.**

**Please still Review. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Nope," I shook my head at Leslie as she and Nora pestered me yet again about Han in bed… They both seemed dead set on thinking we slept together, but it never happened. Brian didn't seem to believe me either, but I think he was just trying to find a reason not to like Han. "Nothing happened, I told you twice already."

"Please, Chica?" Nora grabbed me by my arms and pulled me away from the Lamborghini I was looking under the hood of. "Just one juicy detail?"

Before our conversation could continue Mia came, practically stormed actually, back inside the warehouse followed by a guy I most certainly hadn't seen before.

Despite me not recognizing him, Brian certainly seemed to. He had been looking over the side of one of the police cars, but the second he saw the man he shot to his feet with that look he always got while being overprotective. He immediately started marching toward the man, but Mia intercepted.

Roman, from the other end of the warehouse, had clearly seen Brian's distress, and he was instantly on his feet and following the man from behind. Even in this situation, it sort brought a smile to my face. Even after we all made fun of him and he tried to walk out, Roman still had Brian's back even if he didn't know what the fight was about.

"Look, wait; hey, wait it's okay." She pushed back against Brian's chest. "Reyes' guys were waiting for me at the market." She looked back at the man who followed her in. "Vince saved my life."

The tense looks shared between the three men standing around Mia were enough to make anyone's blood run cold. "You hungry?" Dom asked from where he stood next to Han. He didn't even look up, but the invitation seemed to diffuse all the tension.

"Yeah sure." The guy, Vince, replied, eyeing Dom like it was some kind of fake out.

"Good." Dom ordered, "Cause you're saying grace."

I looked to Nora, but she looked just as confused as me. It must've been something between the two of them. Tej was a few feet away from Leslie, and he was looking to us in question… Oh, how I hated not being in the inside jokes.

Brian held out a hand to Vince, "Thanks Vince." They shook, a half-hearted smile on each of their faces. Either way it was sincere.

Austin was sitting behind the grill, trying his hardest to do the ribs just right. He was never good at a grill. No doubt they would be terribly overdone. Leslie was trying her best to counsel him on when to take them off; but there was no hope.

"Yeah, come on baby, this is good living." Roman toasted his glass with Han and Tej.

I just rolled my eyes and took another sip of my beer, leaning further back into my seat between Tej and Han. Nora was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Tej, who had his arm around her waist. I only noticed because she kept biting her lip every time he'd pull her closer, like she always did when hiding a smile.

"So, we in Brazil. It's the good life," Roman made conversation as we all drank. "So you got a little more than 10 million dollars. What you gonna do with your money?" Roman asked of Tej.

Tej sighed in thought, "Well, actually I've been thinking about opening up a garage back home, place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off. You know what I mean?"

"Really?" Roman's nose scrunched up like just the thought of it repulsed him. "So your dream is to start a day job? That's… that's stupid."

Tej relaxed and shook his head, "Nah, it's not stupid at all. Man, I love what I do."

"You know what I'm gonna do with my money?" Leslie said as Austin led the pair over to a vacant seat and he threw the ribs on the table. "Buy my baby some cooking lessons." Leslie teased, wrapping her arms around Austin and kissing his cheek as we all eyed the ribs in disgust.

"It's gonna take a little more than money to learn how to cook, cause man that's terrible." Roman picked up one of the ribs and looked it over. "But you know, I heard they were looking for a chef down at this animal shelter."

I chuckled and got to my feet, walking off to throw away my empty beer bottle. I picked up two more beers and walked past the couches, headed toward Dom and Vince. "Hey boys," I said, interrupting their little moment. "Figured you two could use one of these." I handed them each a beer.

"Thanks," Vince smiled at me, popping the cap off and downing a huge gulp. "And you would be…?"

He held out a hand to me for an introduction. Dom chuckled and popped the cap on his beer as I shook Vince's hand. "Sky, this is my buddy Vince. Vince, this is Sky. She's O'Connor's little sister."

"Really?" Vince shook my hand, "Didn't know he had one…"

I shrugged and snatched the beer from Dom's hand as he raised it to his lips. I took a quick sip and handed it back over. "For a while, he wanted to clean up his act and be a detective. I started talking to him again when he got the job trying to bring in Dom over here… We always talk, but we haven't seen each other since I left home. I got into racing and pulling jobs, which is frowned upon by cops, so, ya know."

Vince chuckled and took another gulp of beer. "Yeah, I do. They got mad at me for it once or twice. I hear rumors they arrest people some for it too."

"Only if you get caught," I pointed out.

Dom patted me on the back and smiled. "Let's go get something to eat."

We walked back up, just as Roman started another mini-speech to Mia and Brian. "We are less than 24 hours from the biggest celebration of our lives…" He handed Mia and Brian a beer each. "You guys need a refill. This is serious stuff."

"No, I'm good." Mia didn't take the beer as he popped the top off for her. "No thank you."

I paused a few feet away, waiting for what was about to become the big reveal. "Nah, she can't drink." Brian let slip.

Roman looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"She can't." Brian smiled down at Mia as he looked at her like an absolutely love struck puppy.

"What do you mean she can't… what is… what is…" Roman really wasn't good at putting two and two together. Mia and Brian each put a hand over her belly with an obvious look on their face. It took a second, but Roman got the message. "Are you serious right now!" His outburst caught everyone's attention. Roman turned to Dom. "Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter mile! That was a baby gift!"

The whole group started coming our way, and I laughed along with Roman. "Nah, that's messed up!" Brian argued. "You're not taking that away from me."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Tej intervened, eyes on me with a smirk. "Did he just smack the ass or did he grab and hold?"

I walked forward and smacked Tej upside the head while I laughed. "I'll be taking this now." I stole the beer Roman brought for Mia.

We were all laughing like crazy at Tej's comment and everyone was giving Mia and Brian their congratulations.

Mia got up and went through the whole Leslie and Nora hugging her all over again as they gushed about how great this would be while Han and Brian man-hugged and talked about how crazy this would be.

I was standing back, but Brian's eyes met mine, and he left the mini group and walked over to me. "You knew." It was a statement, not a question.

"Mia told me and the girls while you boys were gone." I confessed with a wide smile as Brian took my hands and pulled me in a hug.

"Hey Sky," He said, resting his chin on top of my head. "You know something?" Everything had gone quiet, and I really hoped whatever he said was something everyone should be hearing. "You better get over your addiction to Bud Light, if you ever want to hang around my child. I don't want your drunken ways influencing him."

"One," I held up a finger as I pulled away. "I'm not a drunk." I followed that by sipping from my beer with a smirk. "And two,… well there is no two, but I'm certainly not drunk."

"He's right Sky! … You are totally a drunk!" Leslie yelled over at us, causing everyone to fall into more laughter.

"Let's have a toast." Dom called.

I headed over to join the circle forming around Dom. Grabbing my beer from me, Han took a gulp of it and smiled as I eyed him till it was back in my hands. He gave it back and took a firm grip on my free hand.

Dom raised his glass, all of us following suite. "Money will come and go. We know that… But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here… right now. Salute me familia."

"Salute."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, been having a few problems. I pinky promise the next couple chapters will make up for it :D Trust me :D **


End file.
